


Rebuilding from the Start

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rebuilding, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Derek and Stiles are building a home together, and reminiscing. I suck at summaries lol.





	Rebuilding from the Start

“What does an aquarium have to do with anything, Stiles?”

Stiles looked over from his perusal of the currently empty backyard. “What?”

“You mentioned an aquarium. You know they don’t normally belong in a backyard, right?”

“Of course I know that.” Stiles drummed his finger against his chin for a moment before he smiled sadly. “My mother always wanted one at the house. Don’t know why it came to mind now.”

Derek pulled Stiles close to kiss him. “We’re going to be fine, Stiles. I hope you realize that and know this home is going to be our forever, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this challenge were fine, aquarium, and chin. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks!


End file.
